


The Makeup Crisis

by randaroo13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Transphobia, nonbinary Robbie, sorry - Freeform, they don't get together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randaroo13/pseuds/randaroo13
Summary: After one of the children's older siblings insults Robbie for his disguise Robbie has to deal with crippling dysphoria.  Thankfully Sportacus shows up before Robbie can do anything stupid...





	1. Ziggy's Brother is an Ass

    Sportacus was only mildly annoyed that his crystal was going off at the ungodly hour of 11 pm. It wasn’t like the darn thing took a break when Sportacus decided it was time for bed. It seemed unlikely that it was any of the children (unless Pixel had somehow gotten in trouble playing video games?) so Sportacus was genuinely curious who it could be. Trying to shake off the groggy feeling in his brain Sportacus focused on figuring out where the person in need was. This was relatively easy from the airship, his crystal could easily detect the location from the air. The fact that the person in need happened to be near (or most likely in) Robbie’s lair snapped him into full consciousness. The part of his brain that usually fought against whatever it was exactly that he felt for Robbie wasn’t awake yet, so the rest of his brain was thrown into a blind panic. “Was he hurt, was someone else with him, had Robbie hurt someone, was he dying, I really should actually be moving to go see?” And with that thought Sportacus finally flipped to the drivers seat of the airship and took off toward Robbie’s lair.

    Robbie wasn’t exactly hurt. No not physically, not yet. He was however having a particularly bad bought of insomnia that was causing him a good deal of emotional stress and pain. Robbie hadn’t slept for exactly four days and it was starting to get to him. None of his tricks worked, putting pillows over his ears, making a new machine, watching tv, nothing worked! On the second sleepless night Robbie had even taken some of the sleeping pills he was prescribed (but almost always refused to take) but he still hadn’t been able to sleep. Robbie hadn’t had insomnia like this in a very long time and it was tearing him up. He knew why of course, his dysphoria was killing him slowly. Robbie was (though no one else knew it) genderqueer. Robbie had never cared much for gender roles, wearing whatever he felt like, including makeup and dresses. Even though he didn’t care that didn’t stop him from getting self conscious about it sometimes. The world was still a very “gendered” place and Robbie didn’t fit in. The last few weeks had been one of those times where he felt he didn’t fit in at all. Robbie hadn’t been wearing his makeup or any of his more feminine costumes because the last time he went out in a girly costume it hadn’t ended well…

  _“Robbie ROTTEN!” The kids had yelled when the purple wig had gone flying off his head. As usual Robbie’s plan had been foiled by Sportacus and the children, though he was basically only half trying to get rid of Sportacus it was still fun to try. His outfit for this particular scheme was a purple wig, black spaghetti strap tanktop, and pink sweatpants with big black sunglasses. (Robbie had been trying to convince everyone he was a yoga consultant and that the newest thing in yoga was to sit quietly all day) It wasn’t any of this that upset Robbie. No it was the reaction to his outfit he got on the way back to his lair. Most of the adults in lazytown either where never around or ignored Robbie but on this day he wasn’t so lucky. The adult in question could barely be considered one, probably early twenties, likely one of the children’s older siblings (if he remembered correctly possibly Ziggy’s). While Robbie was walking toward him the man suddenly started laughing hysterically and then suddenly he blurted out “Wow look at you fag!” Robbie felt his face flush, but he knew he should just keep walking. “Hey I said something to you! Look at me you tranny!” The boy was suddenly much closer than Robbie wanted him to be, staring up at him with his mouth twisted in a cruel smirk. Robbie quickly scooted around the boy and ran for it. Thankfully the boy didn’t follow him but the damage was done. Robbie hadn’t left his house feeling comfortable in weeks. And he hadn’t slept more than every other day either._

    Which led to his present predicament, sitting on the bathroom floor in his pajamas with the bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. Robbie needed to sleep so badly…surely if he took enough of the pills he would sleep right? The intelligent part of his brain told him there was such a thing as too many pills, but the tired part was screaming at him to take as many as he needed to go to sleep! While these two part of his brain fought Robbie sobbed and eventually started to open the cap on the bottle. Just as the cap popped off the door to Robbie’s lair also sprang open.


	2. Into the Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is going to suffer...but Sport will be there to help at least!

    Sportacus had the feeling that something was very wrong when Robbie wasn’t sitting in his orange chair.  Robbie was almost always there, it seemed to be where he slept as far as Sportacus could tell.  The crystal on his chest was flashing fairly urgently and Sportacus knew he needed to figure out where Robbie was.  Considering his options Sportacus decided to check the only other room in Robbie’s lair he’d actually been in.  The bathroom.

    As luck would have it Robbie was in the very first place he checked.  When Sportacus laid eyes on Robbie the crystal immediately fell silent leaving the two of them stranded in a sea of awkward silence.  Sportacus could see the bottle in Robbie’s hand, the lid now thrown to the side, and he also took note that Robbie was shaking and the bags under his eyes were darker than usual.  Robbie for his part was frozen now that Sportacus was there.  The thought fleetingly passed through his mind that if Sportadork was here that meant Robbie in his sleep deprived state was probably about to hurt himself.  With this thought the shaking worsened and soon the sleeping pills were sent scattering to the floor.

      “Robbie, I…what can I do?  Are you okay?” Sportacus had finally seen fit to break the silence. Robbie hung his head, face reddening in shame at being caught in such a state.  “I don’t know Sportaflop.  Honestly I haven’t slept in four days and it’s been longer than that since I slept well.” Sportacus considered this for a minute looking down at Robbie.  This seemed worse than other times Sportacus had seen a sleep deprived Robbie.  Usually the makeup, outfit, and general aura that is Robbie Rotten ™ were still present but this time they weren’t.  Robbie was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tee shirt, his hair was wild and free of product, and looking closer Sportacus noticed he had no makeup on at all.  “Robbie do you know why you haven’t been sleeping well?  I know you often don’t but I’ve never seen you quite like this?”

    Robbie did know.  But how to tell Sportacus, perfect example of masculinity, that his gender dysphoria was slowly killing him?  Robbie had never really come out to anyone (other than his father and hadn’t _that_ gone well) and wasn’t sure if he wanted to.  The encounter with Ziggy’s older brother didn’t exactly instill confidence that he could tell anyone.  Robbie didn’t think Sportacus would make fun of him, but he also wasn’t sure the elf would understand, or be willing to keep it to himself.  He found himself stuck, not wanting to tell Sportacus, but also so incredibly stuck in this particular rut of dysphoria that he might actually need the help.  Robbie opened his mouth to speak a few times but he couldn’t seem to find the words.  “Robbie if you can’t tell me what’s wrong that’s okay.  Just…let me try to help?” Robbie’s weary eyes then snapped up to Sportacus’ face and he managed to croak out, “How do you plan to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad that people seem to be enjoying my first story on here! Expect lots of SportaRobbie and various trans Robbie headcannons in the future :)


	3. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus has an idea how to help Robbie sleep.

    Sportacus had an idea of how to help.  He just wasn’t sure Robbie would like it much.  Scratching the back of his neck nervously Sportacus barely got out the words “Well…last time this happened you fell asleep when I held you?  I can try that again if you are okay with it?” The silence that followed was so long that Sportacus was afraid that Robbie was very mad at him.  Just as Sportacus was about to stammer out an apology Robbie spoke up.  “I…that might work.  But I should probably tell you what’s going on. You…may not want to stay and hold me after I tell you.” Sportacus cocked his head to the side in confusion at that.  He wasn’t sure Robbie could tell him anything that would stop him from helping.  Maybe Robbie was sick and was afraid Sportacus wouldn’t want to catch something? “Well, if we are going to talk maybe we should leave your bathroom? Take me wherever you are comfortable talking Robbie.” Robbie stood, legs shaking slightly, and led Sportacus down a hallway.

    Robbie rarely used his bedroom but he did have one.  He brought Sportacus there because if the conversation went well maybe being held by the stupid elf really would help him sleep, and there was no way they were both fitting in his chair! Sportacus seemed surprised to see a bed but didn’t comment on it, simply seating himself next to Robbie on the edge of the bed. “Robbie, before you tell me what’s wrong just know that there is hardly anything you could tell me that would make me leave.” Robbie sighed looking down at his hands. He’d heard that before, though he hoped it would be different this time. “Listen Sportafl- Sportacus.  I…remember that day I dressed as a yoga instructor to try to fool the kids into being lazy?” Sportacus gave a small nod to show he did. “Well…on my way back to the lair I saw an older kid, Ziggy’s brother I think.  He..he called me…” Robbie’s voice was cracking at this point.  Sportacus reached a hand out to him, only slightly surprised when Robbie shied away. “He called me a fag and a tranny.” Robbie finally chocked out. 

    Sportacus’ blood ran hot with anger and his heart broke for Robbie all at once. “Oh Robbie I’m sorry that happened to you.” He once again reached for Robbie and Robbie curled into himself on the bed. “Sportacus…he’s right. I-I like guys and I…don’t feel that I’m a guy…or a girl. And now I’m terrified to leave my stupid damn lair because of a stupid asshole twenty year old.” Sportacus’ features softened.  While Sportacus came from a family that didn’t necessarily hold the best views on homosexuality he had long ago accepted that others where gay, and that he Sportacus was bisexual.  “Robbie, there is nothing wrong with you for either of those things.  In fact…Robbie I’m bisexual.” Robbie’s deer in the headlights look was almost enough to make Sportacus laugh.  “Really?  You?  Mr. Masculinity likes men and women?” Sportacus blushed.  “Yes Robbie I do. It’s not exactly accepted in my elf tribe so I don’t talk about it much.” Robbie looked sad for a moment but Sportacus brushed it off.  “Now Robbie what can we do to get you out of this rut?  It’s not going to be as simple as a good night’s sleep after something like that.  I have an idea!  How about you get into some clothes you actually like that would be comfortable to sleep in?” Robbie considered this for a moment.  He hadn’t been able to bring himself to wear feminine clothing in weeks, maybe with Sportaflop’s help he could? Robbie heaved himself off the bed to rummage through his closet for something comfortable but cute.

    A few minutes later Robbie peeked his head out of the closet at Sportacus.  Sportacus who was sitting on Robbie’s bed in blue sweatpants and a white tanktop looking very sleepy, it was almost cute if Robbie was being honest. “I’m ready.  Prepare yourself.” Robbie stated as he sheepishly emerged from the closet.  Sportacus’ breath caught in his chest.  Robbie was wearing purple plaid pj pants, pink fuzzy socks, and a pink oversized tee shirt.  He looked adorable and before he could stop himself Sportacus had blurted that out at him.  Robbie blushed “Thanks Sportakook.  Maybe we can try sleeping now?” And before Sportacus could answer or Robbie could chicken out Robbie had dove under the covers.  Sportacus chuckled and tucked himself in beside Robbie, immediately taking the other in his arms.  “Robbie, I think we should talk more tomorrow but I’m glad you told me what happened.  And I hope this helps.” Robbie snuggled closer to Sportacus, pressing his face to the elf’s chest. “It does Sportaflop, trust me, it does.” And with that both men fell asleep.  The following days would be full of awkward conversations for both of them, but to tell the truth, neither minded much.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically shoving some of my own dysphoria onto Robbie because he's my precious baby cinnamon roll so...needs to suffer?


End file.
